


Chayas Geschenk

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaya lernt etwas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chayas Geschenk

Chaya hatte von Beginn an gewusst, dass sie John Sheppard wieder gehen lassen musste. Mit ihrem Besuch auf Atlantis hatte sie die Bedingungen, die die Aufgestiegenen ihr auferlegt hatten, schon aufs Äußerste strapaziert. 

Aber nach all den Jahren war die Versuchung, den Planeten kurzfristig zu verlassen, einfach zu groß gewesen.

Für ein paar Augenblicke hatte ihre menschliche Form sie wieder an ihre Sehnsüchte und Wünsche erinnert, die sie vor dem Aufstieg gehabt hatte. 

Ein nächtliches Rendezvous auf einem Balkon, köstliches Essen, ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss – auf Atlantis hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ihre Strafe wieder wie eine Strafe empfunden. 

* * * 

Aber sie hatte Verpflichtungen ihrem Volk gegenüber. Wenn sie es nicht von den Wraith dezimiert sehen wollte, musste sie erneut ihren Platz als Hüterin einnehmen. 

Jedoch ein Geschenk wollte sie John Sheppard noch mitgeben. 

Sie ließ ihn ihre pure, reine Energie spüren, öffnete ihm für einen unendlich kurzen Moment den Blick ins Universum, umhüllte ihn mit der überwältigende Großartigkeit des Gestern, Heute und Morgen, hob für ihn die Fesseln von Zeit und Raum auf. 

„Cool“, sagte er nur und grinste, und da wurde ihr klar, dass die Menschheit vielleicht doch noch nicht ganz so weit war wie sie gehofft hatte.

\---ENDE---

@Antares, November 2011 


End file.
